When We Were Kids
by DPalacpac
Summary: A recollection of Gale and Madge's love story.
1. When it Began

The knock on the door was heavy. Rain pounded against the side of our house. My father was staying late at the justice building tonight, so I would be alone with my mother. She had already retired to her room. Our house was a comfortable place. My father being the mayor gave us privileges. We were well fed, and had a house that was larger than most. Especially the seam. The seam kids had a disdain for merch kids. We had enough money to survive. Never have even felt hunger compared to those kids. I stood up, putting the book down. My room was the shared a wall with the walk in room. I always kept check on who was leaving and coming in. I looked out my window, but knew it was useless. A tall group of plants always blocked my view from who was on the porch. I could recount the many times when I would try to spy on my father on the porch. Talking to important people who never walked into the house. What was weird was that it was late into the night. People of District 12 returned to their houses once the sun set. I walked out into the hall. I was used to the cold of the tile beneath my feet. Being twelve I never really got to leave the house, other than for school. So I spent my time conjuring up adventures that took place in between the walls of my house.

The knocking was heard again. To my confusion, it seemed that someone was knocking from the back door. I doubled around and walked towards the back door. Maybe Father forgot his keys and needed to use the back door. He would be soaked wet due to the heavy downpour. I opened my door, and to my surprise was confronted by a boy. He had dark black hair, and his eyes were a tint of grey. He was a seam kid. The rain was falling hard to the floor in heavy droplets.

"Hi, I'm Gale." He said. He held out his hand, and I reluctantly shook it because they were drenched. "Is your Father here?"

I shook my head, "No, what do you need." I was not the type of person that appreciated short talk. He held a bag and said, "I'm here to trade the kill." He said confidently. I was confused but saved the questions for later. "Alright then." If my father could trust him then I probably should be able to. I grabbed the bag. "What do you trade for?"

"Food." The tone of voice seemed familiar. I realized who he was. Gale Hawthorne was one of the 14 year olds at my school. We vacantly saw each other at school. I usually saw him around with Katniss. I recall him having a large family, and his father died in the mining accident. I felt remorse for the boy. He had to provide for his family at such a young age. He probably supported his family by trading with people across the merch.

Taking the bag, I walked away into the kitchen. I laid the dead animal on the table. I wasn't sure what else to do with it. Going inside the fridge I grabbed the large carton of strawberries. My father wouldn't mind me giving these away. I grew them myself and managed them. This season was a weak growth. It was on its last leg. Those strawberry roots have given me strawberries for about three years now. My mother says they should only last for about a year, with all the smog in the air. I put the carton into a paper bag and walked back over to the back door. The rain had lighted into a small drizzle. I handed him the bag.

"All of this?" Gale said with a suspicious look on his face.

"Sure, Don't you have Rory, Vick and Posey to take care of?"

"Yes"

"Then just be sure to give them extra tonight."

I felt good about myself. My father usually said that a good deed could help you in the long end. Gale left and I returned to the room. My Fortune and good luck has given me the things I need to survive. I didn't have to hunt outside the boundaries of District 12, or dig through trash cans. Or worry about my next meal was coming from. I was a privileged Merch kid. I was horrible for being put above the rest of the district.

**Katniss is Reaped**

I was in shock. The wind was caught in my throat. Katniss was yelling, and so was Prim. I rushed up the Aisle and picked her up; she was struggling to get free. I walked Prim back to her mother. On the stage I could hear Katniss sate her name. I could hear Effie's side comments. But most of all, I heard the fear in her voice. I have never seen Katniss be an ounce of afraid. She was a strong girl. She had never shed a tear for anything. They called the male tribute, but I didn't care. I just looked up from the back of the crowd, to Katniss.

I could hear Ms. Everdeen saying something to Prim. Something about keeping hope and faith that Katniss would survive. That's when my mind just plain went blank. And all I could do was watch Katniss walk into the Justice building.

The crowds after the Reaping were always slow. It seemed that the grim situation slowed everyone down. I tried pushing through people and towards the Justice Building. All of the Family and friends of the Tribute had to enter through the side of the building. Finally, making my way through the crowd I pulled open the door. The peacekeeper stopped me and told me I had to wait till Katniss was done with her family. Then, I would enter. In the meantime I would sit in the waiting room.

The waiting room was a small place. It consisted of furniture that at the least matched. I sat down on one of the couches. It was empty, and the sun poured in through the window, revealing all the particles of dust in the air dancing around. My heart was pacing fast. I was sweating and I was breathing loudly. I was alone until a door opened. I stood up expecting a peacekeeper but instead was greeted by a light blonde girl. It was Madge. She wore her hair in a ponytail, which was tied with a red bow. She wore a white dress that came down to her knees. At the sight of me she looked away. I kept staring examining her. She took a seat across the room and was holding something in her hand. With the other hand she would smooth out the wrinkled part of her dress. I felt guilty. It was this morning when I had insulted her. Now we both were here, differences aside both for the sake of Katniss. I drew a loud breath in.

"What's in your hand?" I asked. She seemed startled by my attempt to begin a conversation. She looked up to me and stared me in the eye. This was something that not a lot of people did. We would try our best to avoid each other's gazes in public.

"It's a Mockingjay pin; I'm going to give it to her." I could see the glint of water in her eyes. I could tell that she was trying to hold the tears in, hide her emotions. But It wasn't working. I was almost an expert on body language. Her arms were folded and she kept her stare a tree that was blowing in the steady breeze outside the window.

"I'm sorry Gale." She said aloud. Her voice was shaken.

"Don't worry about it Madge, it's not like you picked Prims na-"

"I mean about for whatever I've done to you. For you to hate me."

I was confused, Why would Madge think that I hated her? Was it how I spoke about Merch kids to her? Or does she think that I do not want to talk to her when she answers the door, and I ask for her father? If anything Madge has helped me. She was a constant supply of food for my family. Her strawberries seemed to be the only thing that would put a smile on Posey's face these days.

"I don't hate you. I just-" A peacekeeper walked in, he motioned to Madge, she looked to me and I said it was okay for her to go first. Once she left, I knew that at least something good came out of Katniss' misfortune. I have, what may be called, a new friend. Maybe I could get to know Madge more.


	2. Lost in the Moment

The trip to Gale's house was implemented into my routine. During the morning I would make my way through the seam, and to the front of Gale's house. It was small; the wood had become dark due to the weathering from District 12. I brought the same every day. A small basket of strawberries. Gale and I began to bond, both of us almost finding comfort with each other's company. Today I was running late. My father had kept me to talk about why I had kept these recent trips into the seam. I told him that I was helping Gale. He quietly smiled to himself and continued on with his work. The games started at 12:00 and peacekeepers were going to be hunting down anyone not in their homes or at work watching them. I decided that I would just sneak the back way. My plan would work, and my father would help me out of any problems that I would get across. Another privilege. I stood on the porch. I could hear the yelling and laughing of small children. I knocked on the door, and Gale opened it. Over the last few years he had gained height on my. His hair was a dark brown and he dressed very plainly.

"Here you go." I said handing them to him. He smiled to me, and Posy made her way to the door. Her dark hair and brown eyes gleamed in the morning haze.

"Hi Madge!" She said happily.

"Hello" I said meeting her at eye level. "How are you today?" I said. I enjoyed talking to the small girl. She was light hearted, and very creative. I could tell why Gale had become so protective of her.

"I'm doing great. Gale has been non-stop talking about you ever since this morning." I looked up to Gale and blood rushed to his face. "Go along now Posy, tell mother that the birds are in the bag by the back door." And with that she bounded away, into the small house.

"You know it's almost 12:00, those peacekeepers will be on the streets soon." Gale said. "How are you going to get home?"

"I was just planning to take the back way, hopefully none of them would be back there." I balanced my weight on one foot, and the tip of the other was pointed into the ground.

"Why don't you just spend today here?" Gale said, his voice was sad, but I knew he was trying to keep in a good mood just for me.

"Well, I don't want to bother anyon-"

"Don't worry about it, come in." He opened his stance and his arm was extended to the inside of the house. I could hear the loud footsteps of the peacekeepers as Gale pulled me into the house. I looked around, almost intrigued by the simplicity of the house. I favored it more than my own house. Something about the smaller space gave it a home feeling.

I was ushered into a hall, Gale pulled me into the kitchen and I was greeted by his mother. Hazelle Hawthorne, she was a pale women, who was thin and frail looking. She stood over the counter, Rory and Posy sat on the floor, a projection was on the wall of the Games. It was going to begin shortly.

"Hello there." Mrs. Hawthorne said. She reached her arm out, and I shook it.

"Hi, I'm Madge." I said. I tried to sound as friendly as possible but it was hard for me to be friendly.

"Oh yes, I know who you are, you're the strawberry girl." She said with a strong smile. I laughed to myself. Maybe in the eyes of these people, I have become more than just one of the privileged merch kids.

"You two go on ahead; we are going to watch them in here while I make dinner."

"Alright." Gale led me into the hall and pulled a rope that hung from the ceiling. A small rung of stairs unfolded. "Watch your step." He said as I walked into the upper attic. It was a small place, but the room had several windows, which allowed light in. A mattress lay in the corner, and a dresser lined the side of the room. The beginning intro to the Hunger Games was projected onto the wall. It showed Cesear Flickerman, giving us a preview of what happened so far. Most tributes have died. Peeta and Katniss were in a cave where they found shelter. Peeta was in grave condition, with his wounded leg. I sat on the floor cross legged, as Gale sat next to me. He smelled like the forest. Sometimes during late October, I could open my window, and the light autumn breeze would carry the smell throughout my room.

"Katniss has a pretty good chance." Gale said blankly. I looked over to him. To me this was the opposite of what I thought. Katniss was losing her grip on winning. I felt she had become so involved in Peeta and Her relationship. There were mostly hard hitters left. The careers and the boy from 10, and the girl from 5. Katniss would easily kill the girl from 5, but the 10 tribute was going to pose a challenge for her. He was bulky and massive; he could easily over power Katniss. Also, Katniss had Peeta he was immobile and required a lot of her food, and resources. Even if, she somehow makes it through all the careers, and the 10 boy, she would be left with Peeta. It was announced that there could possibly be 2 winners. I asked my father and he said it would be foolish to believe that they would actually let this pull through. It was only implied just to give the Capitol audience the best ending to the games ever. The two star cross lovers would fight to the death, or at least wait out Peeta until he dies. This would almost ensure that Katniss would win. She has no fatal injuries, other than her ear, but with her already precision hearing she would be golden. So I guess, in a way Katniss had a strong chance at winning.

We sat in silence, and watched as Katniss and Peeta repeatedly kissed each other. I could see Gale become tense every time this happened. I slowly levitated over to him, and without him know, I was sitting immediately next to him. I wondered how this would be when Katniss would arrive home, If she wins. Would Gale forget about me? Would I just become one of the girls that foolishly fell for the boy with the squirrels? I wouldn't let that happen. If it came down to it, I would deliver strawberries ten times a day just to get him to acknowledge that I was still a part of his life. Or maybe it was best if we drifted. Gale and Katniss already have a strong bond. They've spent their whole lives together. I felt like I was just thrown in the mix, and would be easily forgotten once this all ended. It didn't matter; I would never make an impression on anyone.

Through the shrouds of my thoughts Gale muttered, "He's being dead weight." I nodded my head. Peeta was, sadly, the poor boy would not be able to make it 7 feet without making noise. The anthem played and Gale leaned to the edge of his seat. The only reason the anthem would be playing at this time of day would be because of a feast. This is just what Katniss needed. We watched as the girl from 5 swiftly moved past trees, and into the edge of the cornucopia, waiting for the table to appear. She was smart. She has spent the whole games hiding, and now she's in the final 6. They cut to the careers, which listened and began preparing. Finally, they cut to Katniss, Peeta begging her not to go. Then the sponsor package came, and I was watching attentively. Katniss was in luck. One of her sponsors had sent her some type of sleeping elixir. Gale smiled,

"That's the Katniss I know." Katniss tricked Peeta into falling asleep as she made her way to the feast. We watched the 5 girl run and take her package first. Inside were food, and water. Then when Katniss made a break for it, she was attacked by the girl named Clove. My hand found the blanket we were sitting on, and I was clenching it tightly. Gale had his hand under his chin. We watched as Clove threatened to kill Katniss, and taunted her. I could see Gales face go white. Then Clove was ripped off of Katniss and killed by Thresh. Katniss grabbed the backpack, and ran back to the cave. I could hear cheering from downstairs. Gale, relieved, leaned back in his chair. His arm found its way over my shoulders. I was glad to. I exhaled with relief, and would remind myself to take something over to Prim later on today.

The mandatory screening of the games ended, and we both made our way down stairs. I could smell bread baking in the oven, and a stew on the stove.

"Would you like to join us for dinner?" Hazelle asked. Before I could respond, Gale answered for me. "Yes, I'll walk her home after." The sun was setting and the windows let in a cool breezed. I sat next to Gale on the table as I quickly ate. I ate quickly; my fingers trembled, from not realizing how long ago I had eaten. The food almost had a sort of distinct flavor in it. I preferred it better than the food that I had eaten at home. Most of our food came processed. Nothing in our house was homemade. When I looked up, all of their eyes were transfixed on me. They seemed to be surprised that I was eating the food so diligently.

"The food is a lot better than what we have at my home." I said. I tried to slow down my eating, and I finished it before anyone else. When we finished, Gale mashed the strawberries, and spread them on the left over bread. It tasted, good, except for the bitter taste of the tesserae bread. I looked to Gale, and his eyes were studying me. I turned away and I could feel the blood rush to my face.

Once we finished eating Gale walked me home. The roads were dirty and chalky, and our shoes occasionally scraped on the road. Most of the lights were on in the houses. They were filled with families, who sat in silence. I had never taken much interest in the seam. It was more different than I thought it would be. I planned to take the long way home because Gale's presence was nice to have around. When he realized this he didn't make any action to take the short way. He kicked a rock along as we walked. My heart dropped when I saw my house. I walked around to the back door, and stopped. Gale stood in front of me. I looked up to him, and hugged him. His rough shirt rubbed against my face. I looked up to him, and that was the first time I had ever kissed anyone. When we stopped, I stepped back. "Thank you, Gale" I said to him. His face was red, and he began walking back to his house. I watched as his shadow faded into the distance.

**Two Years Later….**

I pulled Rory and Posy to their feet. Mom was ready; she had packed enough for us to survive in the woods. I ran through the house grabbing last minute things. My heart was pounding. I ran to my mom. She had Rory and Posy in her arms.

"Alright mom, Get through the break in the fence, then run as fast as you can to the hover craft. Once you get to thirteen, just stay put. I'll try to find you as soon as I get there." She nodded, gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Hurry, kids let's go!" My only family bounded out into the darkness, and into weaved their way through the seam, and to the fence. I was already out the door, in the other direction. It was about 1 in the morning; the darkness was as thick as ink. My feet were pounding against the roads, and the wind was whistling in my ears. Victor's village was just across the way. I jumped over the fence and onto the grass, opening the door, I yelled for Prim and Mrs. Everdeen. I ran up the stairs, and into their rooms, to find them dazed on the bed.

"There's going to be a bombing we need to get out of here!" I said. Mrs. Everdeen was already to her feet, grabbing clothes and things for Prim and her. Prim raced to find buttercup but we needed to move. I grabbed her, and we were out of the house. She kicked and screamed, but I kept a steady grip. It seemed that word got around, and hundreds of people were already at the fence climbing over, and disappearing into the hovercrafts. I broke a part of the gate, and hurriedly pushed them through. Just as I was going to go through I turned around, _Madge_. I was running again, my breathing was heavy. I came just to the hob, when the initial bombs began to rain down. It seemed that it everything was on fire. I came to the sight of Madge's house, it was untouched by destruction. Until, a hovercraft flew by overhead, and released one over the house. It seemed that the back end of the house was demolished, the front end still standing. I ran to the front window, and kicked it open. I jumped into her room, and shook Madge. Her blonde hair was tangled and messy; smoke was beginning to fill her room, as I could see the glow of a fire erupting down the hall. She woke up in a daze, and I grabbed her hand and was running back to the window when she stopped.

"My Parents!" She yelled coughing over the smoke. Her face was filled with terror. It brought me back to the day I first saw her, she was so pure and innocent. Now after years of violence from the hunger games, she looked different now. In this moment. She looked strong.

"I'm sorry Madge! We have to go!" I yelled back. She ran to me and laid a kiss on my lips.

"I love you." She whispered in my ear.

In this moment of weakness she ripped her hand from mine, and bounded down the hall. The roof was collapsing, and I jumped outside. And like that the girl with the strawberries was gone. I turned and ran to the fence. Refusing to go back to the house, refusing to come back to 12. There were too many memories, too many for me to handle.


	3. I Found Her

**Hey guise! Welcome, this is the part 1 of the 2 part finale! I'm so sad it is ending. But I assure you that the finale will be LONGER by far! So anyway PLease review! Favorite! Subscribe! PM me I dont care! Hope you all had as much fun as I did. Sorry for the long wait! Love you all! REVIEW PLEASE!**

I stared at the small headstone that was made. It was made of pure white stone, just like all the others. Yet hers stood out to me every time I looked across the long span of the hundreds and hundreds of headstones. We tried to honor all of these people in some simple way, a pond of water sits next to Finnick's, Prim's has small statues of wildlife with bandages over their heads, Even Rue's had a tall maple tree that was filled with Mockingjays, that had found a new home. My feet crumpled underneath me and I sat on the grass next to Madge's. On hers is a small strawberry sprout that has already produced one plump strawberry. I pushed my hand through my hair, and consciously looked around. It was the early hours of the morning, everyone was far asleep. By 12-o-clock I would be on my way back to District 2. I couldn't be here, after all that has happened. Katniss could barely look me in the eyes. I had no idea what they were planning to do. I just made them. I was a worker in the process line. Yet I found the most blame.

Adjusting my shirt I stood up. The cold air had swirled around my clothing, and a light mist surrounded the cemetery. The made Remembrance Ceremony was yesterday, where the remaining people who knew the person would give a short speach. I stayed in the woods. It was not my place to be. Looking down the line of tombstones, I realized that there was just too many. Too many kids lost. Too many families, friends, workers, protesters, tributes. What was the gain if we had lost so many? It spanned out to as far as I could see. I just wanted to yell, and scream. But I knew it was worthless. My heart ached with grief. She was gone. I will never get her back.

As I walked I avoided the main roads that twisted through District 12, I stayed close to the outskirts near the perimeter. I looked around and recalled all the good memories that had taken place. Days of hunting with Katniss, trading at the hob, walking Madge home after she visited my house. But all of them were millions of miles away. The clock struck 11 and I found my way to the train station. It was more used now as a way of transportation for everyone. If you wanted a new life in District 5 then you would just hop on a train, and hope to make it their before sundown. Panem had become an Idealistic society. We had worked out the niches and kinks in the system. Yet it worried me what would happen next. There was always a problem, something always went wrong.

I brought nothing to District 12; I planned only being a few hours. Then I would be back home at District 2, at the weapons center shooting arrows at everything that moved. It was an outlet that I was used to. All of us took to one.

I walked up to the ticketing window, and flashed the card that I was given. The man took a slight glance and continued typing,

"Go ahead." All of the main people who went through everything with Katniss were given a card. Basically that gave us an easier time. The residents of Panem understood, we were the ones that made the new Panem. The train was already docked and loading several people, as usual I took to the seat nearest to the door. Pulling my feet farther back so that people could walk through. District 12 crossed about 4 districts on the way back to District 2, which meant that people would be loading and unloading several times. I crossed my arms, and just looked out the window. The crowd of people filtered into the train, and we began moving. We pasted the train station, and then we were into the woods. I just stared out the window. I wasn't going to start a conversation with anyone.

Hours pasted and I finally made it to District 2. I was glad, for the view of home. I walked back home, through the busy streets, and people rushing through the market. I knew past the nut, and past the Mayors house was my own. It was a small cabin that was on the edge of the woods. I had to fix the place up, and fix the main insulation. Other than that I was golden. I opened the door to the familiar creek, and was surprised to find someone in the cabin. She was a small blonde girl, probably in her early 20's. Her blonde ponytail was held together with a blue ribbon. She wore a white coat, and jeans. Her hands were in her pockets, and she sat in the main room of the house. My heart beat a little fast and my breathing became rigid. Tears threatened to flood in the back of my eyes.

"Madge." I said, as she ran to me and threw her arms around my neck. I couldn't tell if I was crying, I probably was, but it was unusual because it was the first time, I think I have ever cried. We embraced for a long time.

My arms wrapped around her. I wasn't sure if this was real, or if my mind was playing tricks on me. I let go, and realized she was crying too.

"They told me that this was where I would find you." She said, tears coming down her face.

"I wasn't sure if I could even find you." I said.

And with that she kissed me.


	4. Ever After

**When I said this would be longer I lied. Sadly. It's 11:45 and I am half dead. Thank you for all your support during this story. I did not excpect it to become so big! This is the big ending to the Gale and Madge love story. I hope you have enjoyed my amature writing -.- Anyway Love you all, Check out my other fanfic! Love you guys. Catch you on the flip side!**

From what I could pair up Madge seemed to have been alive this whole time. After the night of the bombing Madge was found my one of the last few escaping families. She was unconscious for days. She said that they had found their way into the forest. Travelling for a long time. Madge knew that she was putting a burden on the family. Food supplies were running short, so she took to her own. Escaping away during the night. She ate the berries and nuts that she found along the way. Madge managed to find a small colony of District 7 that had also escaped into the woods. They told her she was extremely dehydrated. She spent her months waiting out the rebellion; an older girl took her in. Madge would tell me stories of how the girl would talk about her little brother, who was reaped into the Hunger Games. She would talk about how the boy had a dog, and fell madly in love with his fellow tribute. Finally, Once the rebellion was over they moved back into District 7, she spent her time growing a plethora of amounts of food for the District. It took several months for the trains to be back up and working. So when they did Madge was off to District 12. She hoped to find Katniss and I, but did not. So she asked around and took a train ride to 2. Where she found me.

My hair was wild; it was messy and frayed into all different directions. I smoothed them out with my fingertips, and hooped that the hair on the back of my head would stay down. I adjusted the tie on the suit, and admired myself in the mirror. I begged Madge to let me wear regular clothes, but she insisted because this was a once in a lifetime experience. Walking out of the hall way I could hear the nervous chatter inside the one of the main rooms down the hall. I could see people rushing down the hall. And I finally say Enorbia.

"Take paced steps alright, Just like we practiced. Madge will be out soon." The music began to play, and I took my place. My mother intertwined her arm with mine, and we walked down the aisle. A long white carpet, sprinkled with brown petals was used as our walkway. Glorious white benches lined in next to the carpet. Long tendrils of small white flowers hung from the ceiling. The room was made to look very natural. We even had flowers at the end of each row that softly accented the brown and white theme. One. Two. Step. I thought in my mind. I walked to the alter. It was a small gazebo in the front, where long branches and leaves hung. I took my spot. A small old man stood in front of me. I could hear the familiar music that was played during our rehearsals. I refused to look back. I wanted to see Madge at just the right time. I could hear her barefoot hit the floor. Followed by the sound of something soft being dragged. It smelt like pine needles in the room. The man began to speak and I finally turned to Madge.

Her shiny golden hair flowed into curls that seized down her shoulders. Her face was bare of make-up. Her wedding dress was extravagant. The front was a plain white, and had small accents that flowed throughout the whole dress. It reminded me of the first day at the reaping. The day I met the Girl with the Strawberries. I heard the man say something about sickness and in health, and I naturally responded "I do." Madge did the same.

"Now you may kiss the bride." My hands travelled to her hips and I kissed her. People in the audience were clapping, smiles on their faces. I pulled away and looked her in the eyes. She was the one I was meant to be with.

"I'll love you for eternity." I said.

"When did eternity start?" Madge said with a smile across her face.

"When we were kids."


End file.
